


Concede

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Lace Panties, M/M, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy buys lacy underwear on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concede

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Lacy panties.

Eggsy buys them on a whim. He sees them, thinks of what Harry’s expression might be in response, and then immediately takes them to the till to pay. He has no idea if Harry is at all interested in that sort of thing and figures his best bet is just to try.

Which is why he ends up in only a tiny pair of black lace knickers on a Friday night, waiting for Harry to come home. And when he does, it makes everything entirely worthwhile.

“Eggsy,” Harry says in greeting from the doorway where he pauses with one hand on his tie as he loosens it.

“Harry,” Eggsy replies, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“What’s the occasion?” Harry asks, tugging the tie from around his neck and tossing it into their washing basket.

“Didn’t realise there needed to be one,” Eggsy says. “I can’t surprise you?”

“I don’t think it’s a matter of if you can or not, dear Eggsy, because you mostly certainly did.”

There’s a warm flush on Harry’s face and Eggsy takes pride in the fact that he’s the one to put it there.

“And?” Eggsy questions. “What do you think?”

“They _do_ suit you,” Harry admits and Eggsy casually spreads his legs, letting Harry look his fill. “Though I’m not sure they entirely fit.”

“Don’t think they were ever made with cocks in mind, Harry.”

The crooked smile Harry shares with him sends a thrill through Eggsy’s body and he watches as Harry moves to begin unbuttoning his shirt instead.

“Hang on,” Eggsy says. “I vote that stays on. And your trousers.”

Harry stares at him silently for a long moment. “I don’t want to ruin another suit.”

“Oh have off, Harry,” Eggsy complains. “You’ll get a free one to replace it and I guarantee it’ll be worth your time.”

“You guarantee it?” Harry asks, even as Eggsy nods and beckons Harry closer.

“I do,” Eggsy tells him. “So, why don’t you have yourself a seat right here and let me prove it.”

It says something that Harry puts up no fight as he settles onto the bed, leaning back into the pillows and headboard as Eggsy leans in closer, leaving a trail of kisses along his throat. It’s the easiest thing in the world to slide a leg over Harry’s thighs to straddle him, slipping into his lap as though it’s the best seat in the house. Which, if he’s honest, is true.

“This is only the first part of your surprise,” Eggsy tells him. “But I need your cooperation for the second part.”

“If that’s you asking if I consent to having sex with you, Eggsy, I don’t think I need to say a word. My answer is yes, though, to dispel any doubts you might have. Regardless of the hundred times before this, I suppose it is always good to be sure.”

It’s not what Eggsy was talking about, but it warms him nonetheless.

“That’s all well and good,” Eggsy replies, “but I really only need your hand.”

After a moment to smirk at Eggsy, Harry does offer his hand to him, letting Eggsy shift it around until his palm is on Eggsy’s arse, fingers nudging the lace along his crack. Eggsy sees the precise moment Harry realises what he means and there’s a gentle push against the plug inside him from Harry’s fingertips.

“My,” Harry says. “You _have_ been busy.”

“Only for you,” Eggsy answers, leaning in for a gentle kiss as Harry slips his fingers beneath the lace knickers, feeling along the edge of the plug. “Though I have no arguments if you’d like to replace it with something else.”

He punctuates the sentence with a roll of his hips, bringing attention to the hardness in Harry’s trousers. Harry doesn’t seem to have any arguments either, as he hooks his fingers beneath the flared base of the plug and tugs just enough for Eggsy to feel it give an inch.

He blows out a heavy breath through his nose and nips at Harry’s bottom lip.

“All or nothing, Harry,” he orders, hands dropping into Harry’s lap to unfasten his trousers, dragging his zipper down slowly enough that Harry retaliates by pushing the plug back in, making Eggsy groan. “Point taken.”

He doesn’t even try to push Harry’s trousers down his thighs, just reaches into the open front and draws Harry’s cock out through the gap of his briefs. Harry tenses below him as Eggsy spits into his palm and begins to stroke him to full hardness, teasing under the head, where the foreskin pulls back and reveals the wetness that’s already slicking the tip. Eggsy swirls his thumb through the mess and brings it up to his mouth to lick off.

Harry doesn’t taste particularly good — no better or worse than the others he’s tried — but the act puts a fire in Harry’s eyes that means business.

“I think it’s a bare kind of night,” Eggsy says. “What do you think?”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry threatens and it’s enough to make Eggsy laugh and reach over for the lube.

“Top,” Eggsy agrees, voice cracking slightly as Harry wastes no time in tugging the plug free in one slick slide, dropping it onto the sheets beside them.

Eggsy knows how far gone Harry is by the fact that he doesn’t say a word when Eggsy accidentally drips lube all over his shirt. He just impatiently tugs Eggsy closer with an arm around his waist and watches Eggsy get his cock nice and wet, tugging just enough for Harry to try to buck up into his grip.

Harry actually holds the lace aside as Eggsy raises himself enough to line up Harry’s cock with his hole. The fact that the plug was a little wider than Harry is means it’s an easy press down as Eggsy takes him in, moaning with soft breaths as he’s filled.

“Jesus, Harry,” he whines, one hand on Harry’s shoulder, fingers gripping at clean, starched shirt. “Always feels so fucking great.”

“C’mon, Eggsy,” Harry says, voice slightly muffled as he presses his face into the curve of Eggsy’s shoulder. “Ride me. Prove how good you can be.”

Goddamn Harry Hart and his filthy fucking mouth.

Eggsy doesn’t make him ask twice. He moves his hands to the top of the headboard, using it to guide his movements as he begins rocking in Harry’s lap, just enough to let them both adjust. Harry bites at his neck and Eggsy turns his face so that his nose grazes Harry’s hair with every twist of his hips.

He’s never been more thankful for his workout regime than when they fuck like this, when his thighs burn with every thrust, but he’s able to push through it, rising up enough that only the tip of Harry is inside him before slamming back down and enjoying the way Harry groans his name like a curse. The noises of their bodies are crude, but it’s nothing compared to how good Eggsy feels, how he bucks into Harry’s touch when Harry nudges the knickers down enough to free Eggsy’s cock and let him stroke Eggsy firmly.

Harry has made him come just from his cock alone before, but Harry is clearly impatient, or perhaps already close to the edge himself, because he tugs at Eggsy’s cock with skilled fingers that know every sensitive inch of Eggsy’s skin.

“Christ, yeah, just like that, Harry,” Eggsy begs, wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. “Shit, shit, _shit_.”

He comes with Harry squeezing the head of his cock, letting come dribble over his knuckles and over the lace, making a complete mess. He never stops bouncing in Harry’s lap, pushing through the sensitivity until Harry is repeating his name into the hollow of his throat and thrusting up hard enough that Eggsy almost worries about him throwing out his back, which is something he doesn’t want a repeat of. He’s sure the poor nurse at A&E had heard worse than an old man too randy over a boy less than half his age, but the memory still makes Eggsy burn with embarrassment and slight pride. Though mostly embarrassment.

But Harry doesn’t yell in pain, just grunts through his orgasm, holding Eggsy tightly to him, one hand on his arse still and the other on his lower back. Eggsy feels sated in the best of ways and he sags in Harry’s arms as they both catch their breaths.

“How’s that?” Eggsy asks after a quiet moment between them, where he would almost think Harry was asleep if not for the hand still squeezing his bottom. “Guaranteed good time?”

Harry groans as though about to tell Eggsy off, but then he lifts his head and meets Eggsy’s gaze.

“I may have to concede,” Harry admits and Eggsy punches the air, relying on Harry’s grip to keep him upright since he’s far too boneless to do much else.

“Told you,” Eggsy grins, pressing gentle kisses to Harry’s mouth, enjoying every one that Harry returns tiredly.

Harry is gentle when he lifts Eggsy off his lap, cock slipping out with a slick noise, which is followed by the quick wet warmth of come dripping out of him in the brief second where he’s still open. Carefully, Eggsy slides sideways into the open space of the bed beside Harry, though he grunts when he painfully manages to jab his side with the plug that’s still there. He tugs it out from under his body and lets it drop over the side of the mattress. He needs to wash it properly anyway.

“So,” Eggsy says, eyes shut with one hand stroking over the front of Harry’s shirt. “Great idea or great idea?”

Harry is silent enough that Eggsy has to open one eye to check he’s still awake before Harry stares down at him, slowly leaning in to press a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder.

“You may have to invest in a few more,” Harry tells him. “I happen to think you might look dashing in something red.”

Eggsy grins at him and is a thousand percent glad he gave in to his whim.

“I’ll see what I can find,” he tells Harry before dragging him into another kiss, feeling happy and content and so, so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over [HERE](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr or [HERE](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon) on Twitter if you guys want to cry constantly over this lovely movie as I have no one to talk to and far too many emotions /fist clench


End file.
